


Four Years

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: I guess you could call this a sequel to 'Three Years' but it can be read by itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. So I'm sorry if it sucks

Jason loosed a sigh as they straightened their tie again. Today was the day. Today was the day they got to marry the love of their life. The day they were finally going to be Jason Dardo-Noriega. 

It took them over a year to plan the wedding. Making sure every detail was perfect. From the venue, to the flowers. They had even gotten Ru to officiate. Not that it was hard to convince the Drag Mother of the World to marry two of her girls. 

There was a knock at the door to Jason’s room, and they stopped fidgeting with their tux.

“Hello! Hello! Hello!” They heard from the other side of the door. 

“It’s open.” They called back. The door opened and Ru stepped in. “Hi Mama.” 

“Well don’t you look fabulous.” He complimented, pulling the young queen into a hug. “Is that a Klein Epstein and Parker suit?” He held them at arm's length, looking them over.

“Made to measure.” They replied with a wink. Ru laughed. He himself had a custom suit for the occasion.

“How are you feeling Jason?” He asked. “Excited I’m sure.” 

“You have no idea Mama.” Jason couldn’t keep the smile off their face. “I’ve had butterflies since I left to stay at Kurtis’ place last night.” The pair had agreed to follow the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. Jason stayed with Kurtis and Danny stayed with Roy. As neither of them wanted to stay in the apartment on their own. “I love him so much.”

“You two are quite the pair.” He commented, smoothing out the sleeves of Jason’s tux.

“You’re not the first to say that.” They replied, looking back at themselves in the mirror. When they had gone public with the relationship, there were plenty of fans questioning. They were nothing alike. Of course, the fans really only knew them as Violet and Adore. No one really knew Jason and Danny. 

“That’s not a bad thing, you know.” Ru reminded them. He stood behind them in the mirror. “I don’t think I’ve seen two people more perfect for each other. And I really do mean that.” Jason had tears in their eyes. “No tears. This is the happiest day of your life.” He handed them a tissue. Jason wiped their eyes, careful not to smudge the makeup they’d done. 

“Thank you Mama.” Jason took a deep breath and fixed their suit again. Ru grabbed their arms and pulled them away.

“You look perfect.” He assured them. “I’ll see you later. I’ve got another visit to make.” 

“Alright.” He hugged them again and left them to their own devices.

…..

Danny, in his own room, was feeling great. He couldn’t be more excited to finally marry Jason.

“Knock knock.” Ru said from outside the door. 

“Come on in.” Danny called, rushing to meet the queen at the door. Ru pulled him into a hug before looking him up and down as he did Jason.

“You clean up well.” He complimented. 

“I try.” Danny shrugged. “I really can’t thank you enough for this Mama. It means so much to me and Jason that you’re officiating.” 

“I’m happy to be here.” Ru smiled. “It’s not everyday two of my girls get married.” Danny was practically shaking with excitement. “You and Jason were made for each other. And I couldn't be happier for you two.” 

“I couldn't imagine myself with anyone different.” He told him. “I love them so much.” 

“I can tell.” Ru laughed. Looking at Danny if he were an excited child. “Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit before the wedding.” 

“It's like old times.” Danny commented. Remembering their days in the work room. Ru chuckled again and hugged him. 

“Congratulations.” He said, before leaving the room. 

…..

Jason waited behind the doors, their mother on one side, their father on the other. Standing at the back of the line of bridesmaids and groomsmen. 

The music began and the butterflies in their stomach multiplied by a thousand. They couldn't be more excited. 

Finally, they passed through the doorway and Jason’s breath caught. Danny stood at the altar with Ru. Looking better than Jason had ever seen him. His chestnut hair styled neatly, stubble on his face. He didn't shave, as Jason loved his stubble. 

Danny looked at Jason as if everyone else in the room didn't exist. All he could see was his partner. Looking like a centerfold model in a magazine. Jason always looked perfect. Never a hair out of place. And Danny felt his heart could burst with love over the person walking down the aisle to him. 

It felt like an eternity before they made it to the altar. Their parents each kissed them on the cheek before taking their seats. Danny held out his hand, and Jason took it, joining him at the altar. 

“Hi.” They said. 

“Hi.” He repeated. 

“Dearly beloved.” Ru began. “We are gathered here today to celebrate a crazy little thing called love.” He looked between the two. “If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The room remained silent. “Perfect.” Ru smiled. “We're here today to celebrate the union between Paul Jason Dardo and Daniel Anthony Noriega. I've had the pleasure of working with both Jason and Danny in the workroom and beyond. And never have I met two people more perfect for each other.” Danny and Jason couldn't take their eyes off of each other. “Now, I understand you've written your own vows.” The two nodded. “Alright. Jason?” They released one of Danny’s hands and pulled a paper from their pocket. 

“Danny.” They read. “When we first met, I knew I was screwed.” Danny laughed. “You were captivating. I met you as Adore first, and I immediately wanted to know the boy behind the girl.” The butterflies were gone. And they felt their heart swell with love for the man before them. “And then I met Danny. And the moment I did I was in love. And that terrified me. 

“I had never been in love. But, out of the blue. There was you.” Danny laughed again at the reference of his song. “You opened my heart so wide and you didn't even know it. With your contagious laugh. Your passion. Your devil may care attitude. And everything else about you.” Danny felt tears stinging behind his eyes. “When I finally told you how I felt, I was so scared you'd walk away. So worried that you wouldn't feel the same. But you did. And now here we are. Four years full of kisses, and laughs, and tears, and fights, and weeks spent apart because of work. Only to be able to fall back into your arms at the end of it.” Jason hadn't even realized they'd been crying until Danny wiped a tear away with his thumb. “You're my best friend. My soulmate. And I could never imagine anybody but you to spend my life with.” They replaced the paper in their pocket and dabbed their eyes. 

“Beautiful.” Ru complimented. “Danny?” 

“I tried to memorize my vows,” He began. “So I’m sorry if I fuck them up.” He took both of their hands in his own, rubbing circles on the backs with his thumbs. “The day we met, I remember going out of my way to do my best drag to impress you. When I saw you that first time, I was breathtaken. I got so flustered I made a fool of myself. Roy made fun of me for a week afterwards.” A chuckle rumbled from his best man behind him. “You were the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen. I hoped that when I’d see you out of drag it would be easier. But no, you stepped into the room as Jason and you were just as heart stoppingly gorgeous.

“And then I got to know you, and I saw that you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside.” The tears he was holding back began to trickle out. “You have the kindest soul, with a smile that can light up a room. And the biggest personality that just exudes confidence. I was falling hard for you and there was no way to stop it. And I didn’t want to stop.” Jason gave his hands a squeeze. “When you told me you had feelings for me, I was the happiest man in the world. I couldn’t believe that I was able to capture your heart while you’d taken mine without even knowing it. And now, four years later, I get to marry you. And I couldn’t be happier to have you in my life. All the bad we went through. Every fight we had. Every month we spent away from each other. It was all worth it. To be here with you today. And I wouldn’t want it any other way. You’re the love of my life. And I can’t imagine life without you.” He kissed their hand and looked to Ru. The man looked as he were crying.

“Lovely.” He wiped his eyes. “Now it’s time to exchange rings.” They each turned to their best men, who handed them a ring. “Now repeat these words. With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Jason said, placing the ring on Danny’s finger. Danny repeating the action. 

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom.” Jason took Danny’s face in their hands and kissed him fiercely. “May I present, Mr. and Mx. Dardo-Noriega!” The kiss broke and Danny rested his head against Jason’s. 

…..

At the reception, the pair never left each other’s side for longer than a moment. 

Once dinner was served, the two best men went to give their speeches. Roy went first. 

“When I first met Danny, I didn’t like him much.” He shrugged, and Danny laughed. “But, as I got to know him more. He became one of my best friends. And to see him so happy with such an amazing, talented, kind hearted person, warms this old, bitter queens heart.” He put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Now I'm not some sappy, soft hearted bitch, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. I wish these two nothing but the best in their life. Danny, my season six sister. And Jason, my sister of the crown. I love them to death and I can't wait to see where life brings them.” He held up his glass of scotch and everyone clapped. Danny stood and wrapped the older man in a tight hug. 

“Oh I guess it's my turn.” Kurtis laughed into the mic Roy handed him. “Jason is quite possibly my favorite person I met during my time on Drag Race. The relationship started rough of course. But, as time went on, they showed their true colors and we became great friends.” Jason smiled up at the model. “I was actually the one they came to when they realized they were in love with Danny. And that was when I learned they did actually have a heart.” Jason let out a gasp before laughing. “These two share a love that's truly a sight to behold. Danny is the sweetest boy I've ever met and I'm so happy that they've found love within each other. May your life together be filled with nothing but happiness.” More clapping began and more hugs were shared. 

…..

The couple had disappeared from the party around 12:30 to return to their apartment. Danny carrying Jason over the threshold. 

“Why am I the woman here?” They asked, laughing as Danny lifted them into his arms. 

“Cuz you're lighter.” He shrugged. He carried them all the way to their room, laying them down on the bed and attacking their neck with kisses. 

“Babe.” Jason whined. Shoes went first, followed by socks. Deft hands unbuttoning jackets and dress shirts. Stripping each other down until they were skin to skin. 

“You're so beautiful.” Danny purred. Kissing down Jason's chest. His stubble scratching their skin in the best way. He bit the skin, leaving purple bruises along his torso. His hands rested on their thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “And all mine.” He moved to kiss the inside of their thigh. Hands beginning to wander everywhere but where they wanted them.

“Danny please.” Jason groaned, bucking their hips as he moved to the other thigh. They were hard, and they needed their husband’s mouth on them right now. 

“What do you need Baby?” He asked, looking up at them. His hands stopping at their hips, massaging the soft skin. 

“I need you.” They panted. “Fuck. Danny!” They cried out as he bit the skin on his hip. He licked the bite mark, leaving more kisses on their hip. His mouth got closer to Jason's throbbing member. Licking the shaft once before trailing kisses along the other side. Jason whimpered at the sensation. “You fucking tease.” 

“And you love every second of it.” Danny replied. Jason opened their mouth to reply, but was silenced as Danny’s lips wrapped around them. He took all of them into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip. Jason's hips thrusting up in response as their fingers tangled in his hair. Danny hollowed out his cheeks, letting Jason fuck his mouth. 

“Danny.” They moaned. “Danny I'm so close.” He reached up and took Jason's hand, removing it from his head, releasing their cock with a pop.

“Lube.” He said, nodding to the bedside table they kept it in. Jason blindly reached for the bottle, handing it to their husband. They watched as Danny squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Warming it up before capturing his spouse’s mouth in a kiss. One of his fingers entering them. Slowly adding more digits until they were properly stretched out.

“Alright baby.” He said, removing his fingers. Jason whining at the loss of contact. Spreading more lube on his throbbing cock. “I want you to ride me.” Jason nodded as Danny flipped them over. The singer laying back on the headboard and pulling them onto his lap. His hands rested on their hips as he guided them down, sheathing himself inside them. The couple letting out twin sounds of pleasure. They moved together, Jason meeting each of Danny’s thrusts. 

“I'm so close.” Jason moaned, crashing their lips with Danny’s. 

“Me too.” His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as he neared his climax. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around their member. He tugged once and whispered into Jason's ear. “Come for me.” A few more tugs from his hand sent them over the edge. Coming over Danny’s chest. Danny following soon after.

When Jason finally came down from their high, they lifted themselves slowly off of Danny, laying down beside him. Danny excused himself to the bathroom to clean off. Returning a moment later and gathering his partner into his arms. 

“I love you, Mr. Dardo-Noriega.” Jason said, kissing his nose. 

“And I love you, Mx. Dardo-Noriega.” He pulled them flush to his body and fell asleep the happiest man in the world.


End file.
